International Music Festival 25
International Music Festival 25, often referred to as IMF #25, is the up-coming 25th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Sweden after the victory of Dinah Nah with her song "Make Me (La La La)". Venue Location Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 17,2015 at the Malmö Arena. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6 countries, were split into seven pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 23 countries each were allocated to compete in first semifinal, and 22 in second semifinal. The pots are as follows: The big six countries will vote as follow: Azerbaijan with Bosnia and Herzegovina and Canada in the first semifinal, while Italy with Russia and South Korea into the second semifinal. 'Running Order' Participants 'Returning artists' Results Semifinal 1 Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Canada will vote in this semi-final. Semifinal 2 Italy, Russia and Ukraine will vote in this semi-final. Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokepersons # Max Barskih (Ukrainian representative in the 11th edition) # Edurne # Inna (Romanian representative in the 14th and 21st editon) # Olly Murs (British representative in the 4th edition) # Marco Mengoni (Italian representative in the 15th and 19th editon) # Conchita Wurst (Austrian representative in the 13th,15th,20th and 24th editon) # Elhaida Dani # Markus Riva (Latvian representative in the 23rd edition) # Lana Jurcevic (Montenegrin representative in the 7th,12th,16th and 25th edition) # Nicky Byrne (Irish representative in the 21st edition as part of Westlife) # Maja Keuc # Benjamin Peltonen (Finnish representative in the 21st edition) # Mei Finegold (Israeli representative in the 12th edition and 14th edition) # Luca Hänni # Nina Sublatti # Jennifer Lopez (American representative in the 10th edition,11th edition and 12th edition) # David Carreira (Portuguese representative in the 16th edition) Valentina Monetta (San Marinese representative in the 5th and 15th editon) Camille Lacourt Milan Stankovic (Serbian representative in the 8th edition) Tim Douwsma Polina Gagarina Zhanar Dugalova (Kazakh representative in the 12th and 22nd editon) Samira Said (Moroccan representative in the 17th and 22nd editon) Maya Sar (Bosnian representative in the 3rd edition) Tone Damli Carly Rae Jepsen Safura (Azerbaijani representative in the 2nd,3rd and 5th edition) Lorde Loïc Nottet Dinah Nah (Swedish representative in the 24th edition) Julia Parshuta (Belarussian representative in the 19th edition) Guy Sebastian (Australian representative in the 8th edition) Vaidas Baumila Benedict Valsson Murat Dalkılıç Jeannie Hsieh Vlatko Lozanoski (Macedonian representative in the 13th edition) Johannes Strate Aliona Moon (Moldavian representative in the 5th edition) Sylwia Grzeszczak Ivi Adamou (Cypriot representative in the 4th edition,5th edition and 8th edition) Severina (Croatian representative in the 18th edition,20th edition and 21stedition) András Kállay-Saunders (Hungarian representative in the 15th and 17th editon) Mafia Corner Alan (Chinese representative in the 2nd,9th,10th and 23rd editon) Celeste Buckingham (Slovakian representative in the 22nd edition) Helena Paparizou (Greek and Cypriot representative in the 6th edition,10th edition and 14th edition) Lilit Hovhannisyan (Austrian representative in the 7th,16th,19th and 24th editon) Category:IMF Category:IMF 25